


Weird Habits

by Naemi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's a weird and disgusting habit, and I want you to stop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

“What are you hiding behind your back?”

“I'm not hiding anything. See?”

“You stuffed them in your back pocket, didn't you?”

“Lij, I have no idea—”

“How many times do I need to ask you to stop stealing my stuff?”

“You threw them away.”

“It doesn't matter. It's a weird and disgusting habit, and I want you to stop.”

“But … they're so pretty and pointy, and really smooth, too. They just feel so … nice.”

“Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom! Those are _my_ hobbit ear prosthetics, and if you don't want me to tweet pervy pics of you, you better _not_ use them—or anything else that's _mine_ —as sex toys _ever again_! Have I made myself clear?”

“But … okay. Okay, it won't happen again.”

“Good. And take off that goddamned wig. Jesus Christ.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [Pointy Hobbit-ear fetish.] submitted by **Moit** , who also did the beta and made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
